2012/November
November 1 Puerto Rica Hotel Gaga was seen outside of her hotel in Puerto Rico. And she took pictures with fans. 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 001.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 002.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 003.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 004.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 005.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 006.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 007.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 008.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 009.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 010.jpg #Bra by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla Fantastico Interview Lady Gaga gave an interview to Fantasico about her show. 11-4-12 Fantastico Interview 001.JPG Marriage Equality Video Lady Gaga posted a video about how marriage equality is important. 11-2-12 Vote For Marriage Equality Video 001.JPG November 2 At Isla Verde Beach in Puerto Rico Lady Gaga was seen relaxing on the beach with the Haus. Leaving the beach, she took pictures with their fans. 11-2-12 Instagram 001.jpg 11-2-12 Instagram 002.jpg 11-2-12 Instagram 003.jpg 11-2-12 On beach in Puerto Rico 001.jpg 11-2-12 Meeting with fans in San Juan 001.jpg 11-2-12 Meeting with fans in San Juan 002.jpg #Bikini by Miller Lite November 3 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted a pic of herself with one of the many ferns that were named after her. 11-3-12 LM.com Gagafern 001.jpg 11-03-12 Instagram Pic 001.jpg 11-03-12 Instagram Pic 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Estadio Nacional Before the show, Gaga tweeted "In costa rica tonight for stadium show. Thank you so much to everyone for buying a ticket to the BTWBALL. I will leave my heart on the stage" (11:08 PM). Gaga uploaded backstage photographs the following day on Little Monsters with captions (see below). 11-3-12 Backstage 001.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 002.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 003.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 005.jpg 3-11-12 Backstage Meet and greet 006.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 004.jpg|1 #"Aftershow studio then sleepies" November 3 Twitter and Little Monsters During the day, Gaga tweeted her thoughts relating to the show she did the day before: :"here new york, i sang a song for you tonight. YouTube video "Tonight in Costa Rica. Man i love singing"" (4:19AM) :After the fansite Gaga Daily got hacked, Gaga wrote them a tweet: "@gagadaily my little angels! help is on the way. haus of gaga techies will be on it...to the rescue. calling them now." :"Thank you Costa Rica, they told me it was the biggest show and turnout they've ever had. means so much to me. luckiest girl alive" (11:58AM) :Retweet from Oscar Ulate: "@ladygaga was amazing, as simple as that, my sons and I enjoyed together, and it doesn't have price. thank you. From Costa Rica." :"the second biggest show to the BTWBALL in Costa Rica was Metallica. @LadyStarlightNy are we dreaming" : November 4 DJWS Vision #1 DJ White Shadow started a video serious kind of like Gaga's MonsterVision. This video contained clips of Gaga and the Haus at the beach and Gaga dancing in a hot dog suit. 11-4-12 DJWS Vision 1 001.JPG November 5 96.5 KISS FM Gaga called in to this United States radio station to talk about her upcoming album: ARTPOP. November 6 Twitpic 11-6-12 Twitpic 001.jpg Z107.9 and Q104 Gaga called in to these United States radio stations to discuss the importance of voting. Born This Way Ball: Estadio Nemesio Camacho 11-6-12 Colombia, Bogotá 001.jpg 11-6-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 001.jpg|Backstage 11-6-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 002.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 003.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 004.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 005.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 006.jpg November 7 Galeao Airport Gaga arrived at the Galeao Airport in Brazil in the morning. 11-7-12 Galeao Airport 001.JPG 11-7-12 Galeao Airport 002.jpg Rio de Janerio Hotel Gaga was seen waving at fans from her balcony at her hotel. She also waved at her fans from the hotel pool. 11-7-12 Hotel in Rio de Janerio 001.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel in Rio de Janerio 002.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel Pool 001.jpg November 8 Hotel balcony Gaga waved at fans again from her hotel balcony wearing a Brazil Jersey. She emerged onto her balcony later with the same outfit she wore at the Social Network. 11-8-12 Hotel Balcony 001.jpg 11-8-12 Hotel Balcony 002.jpg 11-8-12 Hotel Balcony 003.jpg Out at the Social Network Gaga visited the Social Network in Brazil and played soccer with the children there. 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 001.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 002.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 003.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 004.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 005.jpg Arriving at Barbecue Restaurant Lady Gaga was seen arriving at a Barbecue Restaurant in Brazil in the evening. 11-8-12 Arriving at Barbecue Restaurant 001.jpg Little Monsters :Related article: Little Monsters After eating dinner, Gaga went to chat with her fans talking about her day and the current progress on "ARTPOP". }} November 9 Born This Way Ball: Parque dos Atletas 11-9-12 Road concert 001.jpg|1 11-9-12 Road concert 002.jpg 11-9-12 After show 001.jpg|2 11-9-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 001.jpg|''Backstage'' 11-9-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 002.jpg 11-9-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 003.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 004.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 005.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 006.jpg 11-9-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 0014.jpg November 10 Tattoo Parlor Gaga was seen leaving a Tattoo parlor in Rio where she got "Rio" tattoed on the back of her head. 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 001.jpg 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 002.jpg 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 003.jpg 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 004.jpg 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 005.jpg Instagram Rio Tattoo.jpeg 11-10-12 Instagram Pic 001.jpg November 11 Born This Way Ball: Estádio do Morumbi Arriving at Hotel Gaga was seen arriving at her hotel with Lady Starlight and Tara Savelo. 11-10-12 At Bar Rio, Brazil 001.jpg|1 11-10-12 On her way to Sao Paulo 001.jpg|2 11-11-12 Arriving at Hotel 001.png November 13 Out in Port Alegre Lady Gaga was seen out walking in Port Alegre. 11-13-12 Out in Port Alegre 001.jpg 11-13-12 Out in Port Alegre 002.png Born This Way Ball: FIERGS 11-13-12 Born This Way Ball Tour in Porto Alegre 001.jpg November 14 Out in Buenos Aires Gaga was seen leaving her hotel and walking out in Buenos Aires. 11-14-12 Arriving at Hotel in Buenos Aires 001.jpg 11-14-12 Arriving at Hotel in Buenos Aires 002.jpg 11-14-12 Out in Buenos Aires 001.jpg November 16 Born This Way Ball: River Plate Stadium November 20 Out in Chile Gaga was seen out in Chile with her hair up. The first picture below looked confused a lot of fans into thinking she had brought back the Jo Calderone alter ego, because it looked like her hair had been cut. 11-20-12 Out in Chile 001.jpg 11-20-12 Out in Chile 002.jpg Arriving at Estadio Nacional Gaga was seen arriving at Estadio Nacional for her concert that night. 11-20-12 Heading to Estadio Nacional in Chile 001.JPG November 21 Gaga in the Studio Gaga posted two photos on Instagram on her recording in the studio. 11-21-12 Instagram Pic 001.jpg 11-21-12 Instagram Pic 002.jpg 11-21-12 Instagram Pic 003.jpg Leaving Hotel in Chile Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Chile sporting dreadlocks. 11-21-12 Gaga leaving hotel in Chile 001.jpg 11-21-12 Gaga leaving hotel in Chile 002.jpg November 22 Sexual Abuse Victims Shelter Gaga went to visit victims at the sexual abuse victims center. 11-22-12 At sexual abuse victims shelter in Peru 001.jpg 11-22-12 At sexual abuse victims shelter in Peru 002.jpg November 23 Out with fans in Peru Gaga was seen out with fans in Peru. 11-23-12 With fans in Peru 001.jpg 11-23-12 With fans in Peru 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Estadio San Marcos November 25 Gaga Thanks Fans and Macy's Macy's posted a video on Youtube of Gaga thanking Macy's and her fans for all of FAME's perfume success. 11-25-12 Lady Gaga Thanks Fans and Macy's 001.JPG Leaving Hotel in Peru Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Peru in a fairly normal outfit. 11-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Peru 001.JPG 11-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Peru 002.jpg November 26 Arriving in Paraguay Gaga was seen arriving in Paraguay with a toned down look. 11-26-12 Arriving in Paraguay 001.jpg 11-26-12 Arriving in Paraguay 002.jpg Leaving Hotel in Paraguay Gaga was photographed leaving her hotel in Paraguay while licking a lollipop. She took pictures with fans and signed autographs. 11-26-12 Meeting fans outside hotel 001.jpg 11-26-12 Meeting fans outside hotel 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Hipódromo de Asunción November 27 Arriving in Johannesburg Gaga was seen arriving in Johannesburg wearing a blonde bob wig from The Fame Era, for the first time since 2009. Gaga tweeted that this look was in remembrance of the Fame Ball Tour which was her first tour. 11-27-12 Arriving in South Africa 001.jpg 11-27-12 Arriving in South Africa 002.jpg November 28 Safari in South Africa Gaga was photographed at a Safari in South Africa. 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 001.jpg November 30 Born This Way Ball: FNB Stadium Category:2012 fashion